Alec & Jane's First Baseball Game
by AngelicJaneForever
Summary: This is a story about Jane and alec going to their first baseball game. This is the one I went to see. This is probably what would happen if Jane and Alec went too. THIS STORY HAS LANGUAGE THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES! READER BEWARE.


**I got the inspiration because I went to my first game. I'm going to do this and do the teams I only know of. Okay, I know nothing about Baseball so just ignore anything I explain or say wrong. I was actually at this game. It went nothing like this but this is what would have happened if Jane and Alec were there.  
I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE FULL PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER.  
**

**CODES: *=Action  
**

**Alec, Jane and Their First Baseball Game**

Jane: Remind me again why I'm going to this baseball game with you.

Alec: Because you're my sister and you love me. No, because we need to get used to the American pastime.

Jane: We're from Italy...

Alec: Well, that's the only excuse I had.

Jane: Lovely.

Alec: And besides, I already have the tickets.

Jane: Whatever. I hate these damn contacts. They're so annoying.

Alec: Well, I don't think we'll look normal if we don't wear them.

Jane: Alec, we are NOT normal to begin with. And what human has freaking violet eyes?

Alec: People that want to wear contacts.

Jane: Can't we just say we have and eye problem and not wear them? Nobody will know.

Alec: Yeah, okay... no. Two little 'kids', make that angelic looking 'kids' with red eyes. No one will suspect anything.

Jane: No one ever did in Volterra.

Alec: It didn't matter. You'd eat them anyway.

Jane: Touché. Fine, I'll wear them.

Alec: Good. Look, I don't like them either. They make me look retarded.

Jane: You looked retarded before the contacts.

Alec: Did I ever tell you how much I love you?

Jane: Nope.

Alec: Good.

Jane: How much longer? This is taking forever!

Alec: Toronto isn't that much further away. Here's a little advice. Behave. We want the New York Yankees to win. So cheer for them.

Jane: Got it.

*Alec and Jane arrive in Toronto*

Jane: It's about time we showed up.

Alec: Relax.

Jane: Whatever.

*Alec and Jane walk to get their tickets and walk into the stadium and find their seats. The game starts now.*

Jane: When's it-

Alec: Shh, it's starting now.

Jane: Rawr, fine.

Alec: Can you lose your attitude?

Jane: Do you honestly want me to slap you here?

Alec: Just lose it all. I really honestly was hoping you'd cooperate.

Jane: You always count on these things. Just shut up!

Alec: Okay, Jane. Seriously, calm down.

Jane: I honestly hate you.

*A fat person comes to sit in front of Jane and Alec*

*Jane whispers to Alec*

Jane: Oh look a fat $$. I can really see through him.

Alec: Jane relax.

Jane: You're not the one who can't see. I'm five feet tall. Remember?

Alec: Oh, right. Here fine, we'll switch.

*Jane and Alec switch*

Alec: Happy?

Jane: I'm never happy.

Alec: That's right, you little emo you.

Jane: I'll torture you when we get back to Italy. I'll let it slide until then.

Alec: Remember, we're cheering for the people in the white, not the blue.

Jane: We're cheering for the Yankees?

Alec: Everyone does. They rock socks.

Jane: Well, then what's the other team?

Alec: The Toronto Blue Jays. Or as some humans like to call them: 'The Toronto Blue Gays'.

Jane: Wow.

Alec: Yeah.

*The teams head out into the outfield (the Yankees). They pitch the ball. And there's a hit. Alec boo's and Jane sits there not paying attention to the game, but to the fat person in front of Alec*

Jane: That dude is way too fat.

Alec: Shhh! The Jays are going to try to hit. I sure as hell hope they don't.

*The Jay hits the ball and the Yankees try to get it.*

Alec: *Yells to the Yankees* Get your cutie batooties moving! You can't worry about your nails later, you lazy bunch of Barbies!

Jane: Well said.

*Jane gets tired of the Yankees not getting the ball to get the Jays out.*

Jane: *Tortures some Yankees and everyone watches in horror as the player falls to the ground withering in agony. They all look surprised but no one knows what happened.*

Alec: You're such an evil child. Quit it so no one will suspect us.*

*Everyone near them look and some random loser said:*

Random Person: IT'S THAT GIRL RIGHT THERE!

*Alec grabs Jane's hand and they run so fast no one can see them they leave the stadium*

Alec: Jane, you need to learn not to torture people in Canada. It's not good if someone sees that.

Jane: Well they deserved it.

Alec: Well, then. Let's get over this and go back to Italy.

Jane: This whole baseball thing is so gay. I'd honestly rather spend a month with the Cullen's than be here. People can be so gay, especially that fat dude. I wish he killed himself. He smelled really bad.

Alec: I understand that. But you can't always have your own way.

Jane: Aro lets me do whatever the hell I want. He knows I'm responsible.

Alec: After what you did today, I don't think he'll let you do what you want.

Jane: Yes, he will. I'm his favourite. *Jane smiles proudly like when she tortures people*

Alec: You're such a drama queen.

Jane: No I'm not. And you should really take that back.

Alec: *Sighs* Fine. I wish I was able to torture people. You'd be the first person on my list.

Jane: *Tortures Alec* Take that back. Before this torture makes you crazy.

Alec: *Screams like a little girl* Okay! Just make IT STOP!

Jane: *Still torturing Alec* Say it.

Alec: *Continues to scream like a little girl* I didn't mean what I said. I take it back!

Jane: *Still torturing Alec* Say sorry.

Alec: *Screams louder and like a hundred little girls* I-I'm sorry! MAKE IT STOP!

Jane: *Stops torturing Alec* Thank you.

Alec: *Panting, trying to catch breath (even though he doesn't need to breathe)* Thank you.

Jane: *Smiles* _**This**_ is why I get my way whenever I want.


End file.
